


Supply Run

by virusq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Code Words, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Gifts, Implied Hera/Kanan, Treats, headcanons, psst they're having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: Psst. "Going on a supply run" is code for "we're having sex". Pass it on.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



> This ficlet is a gift for ambiguously, for participating in the 2016 Star Wars Rare Pairs exchange. I love the headcanon. <3

The old-couple bickering would be adorable if it wasn’t at an all-time high. It started with fuel rationing, then devolved into meal rationing. It’s reached a point where Kanan storms out of the cockpit.

Sabine and Zeb share a helpless shrug, silently debating who should speak first. Zeb loses rock-paper-sabers; he _always_ loses to Sabine. He scratches his head, considering the words to say in front of Ezra.

“Hera, we’re eh,” he flails for the excuse, “a little low on juice.”

Sabine and Hera pin him with glares for the lame nomination, but it works. Ezra frowns. “No, I just had some.”

The visual battery shifts to Ezra and Sabine interjects. “He means fuel. Our reserves are low.”

“Real low.” Zeb urges. “I’d say it’s time for a _supply run_.”

Hera scowls, lekku twitching angrily, but the code phrase softens her edges. She winces, embarrassed. “Is it that obvious?”

Sabine and Zeb agree a little too enthusiastically.

“Okay,” Hera relents. “I’ll check it out.”

“Me too!” Ezra volunteers, leaping up to follow Hera’s departure. 

“Not today.” Zeb stops him with a hand to the chest. 

Ezra eyes Zeb suspiciously. “What’s the big secret?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.”


End file.
